


Tulang Belikat

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pukul tiga pagi adalah waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk bangun dari mataku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulang Belikat

Pukul tiga pagi adalah waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk bangun dari mataku.

Lalu menyalakan televisi dan meruyak isi tasmu, duduk di kursi membaca Alighieri.

Punggungmu tenggelam di bantal kursi, mandam melantunkan bait-bait kolot,

sedang aku memeram diri untuk tidak duduk di sebelahmu.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar.


End file.
